team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Who?
Thomas Who? is the Chronicles movie of Team Friendship's Adventures. Summary After getting hit on the head with a boulder thrown out of one of Ben's trucks, Thomas gets amnesia and loses his memory. He doesn't even remember being Sodor's number one tank engine. So, the other engines, Professor M, and Sir Topham Hatt try to help him remember things but failed. But in the end, Thomas regains his memory after getting hit in the head again by a piece of scrap dropped on him by Reg. Plot Thomas loses his memory It all begins at the Sodor Quarry, where Thomas is helping shunt trucks with Timothy, Bill, Ben, and Mavis. Mavis congratulates Thomas for his hard work. Suddenly, Bill and Ben race by with some trucks full of stone, but Ben slams on his brakes too hard and a boulder flies out of one of his trucks and hits Thomas really hard on the head. Mavis asks Thomas if he is alright but Thomas only mumbles before passing out. Thomas is later taken to the Steamworks where he must stay there for repairs and until he regains consciousness. At Knapford The next day, the engines talk about the accident, and they are very worried. But the Fat Controller arrives with some good news from Victor. Thomas has finally regained consciousness at the Steamworks. But then, Percy races in with bad news: Thomas says he has forgotten who he is, causing all the engines and the Fat Controller to gasp. They race to the Steamworks to see if what Percy's saying is true. Henry is the first to speak up, asking Thomas who he is. Thomas replies that he does not who he is himself or who all the other engines are. The Fat Controller tells Thomas to stop making a joke about it, but when Thomas says he doesn't know who Sir Topham Hatt is, Topham is shocked, and faints. James tells the others they need someone who knows about this and Philip says he knows just the person. Professor M's idea Philip goes to see Professor M at his lab, and brings him to the Steamworks. After a check up, he comes to a conclusion - Thomas has amnesia. The engines, Victor, Kevin and The Fat Controller are shocked. Percy asks what it is. Professor M tells the engines that amnesia is when someone bumps their head, no matter how hard, and completely lose all their memories. Professor M tells Topham that the only way to restore Thomas' memory is by making him remember things from the past. Philip asks if Thomas remembers him, and when he beat Gordon in a race. Victor and Kevin ask if there's anything about the Steamworks - like when he organized a winter holiday party, and when he was in charge, and when he got a funny funnel, but Thomas doesn't remembered it. How to help Thomas regain his memories Edward is the first to speak, asking Thomas if he remembers when he first arrived. A flashback to 'The Adventure Begins' shows when Thomas first came to the island and met Edward, Gordon, James and Henry. Thomas says he doesn't know that. James boasts that Thomas should know who he is - he's the most splendid engine, and the Season 6 song 'James the Really Splendid Engine' starts playing as a flashback. But Thomas doesn't remember that. Gordon says he should know who he is. He is Gordon. The song 'Ode to Gordon' plays as a flashback. Thomas says he doesn't remember that either. Gordon is not happy. Henry told Thomas that if he remembers him, but Thomas doesn't remember him. Percy asks Thomas if he remembered him. The song 'Thomas and Percy' plays as a flashback. Thomas doesn't remember that either. And he doesn't even remember his coaches, Annie & Clarabel, either. Toby & Emily Toby & Emily arrive. They are shocked to find Thomas doesn't remember them. Henry suggests taking him to the Narrow Gauge Engines to see if they can help. Toby asks if he remembers when he first came to the island when he got into trouble with a policeman, that Thomas encourage him that he can do it when had push Gordon up the hill and that he saved him from crashing into the cows with his new three chime steam whistle. But Thomas does not remember anything. Emily asks if he remembers when she first came to the island, and when she took Annie and Clarabel by accident. Thomas doesn't remember that either. Toby wonders if the Narrow Gauge Engines can help. The Narrow Gauge Engines Thomas' friends take him to the Blue Mountain Quarry where the Narrow Gauge engines are working. Skarloey and Luke say hello to Thomas, and Thomas asks who Skarloey and Luke are. The Thin Controller arrives and asks what's going on. James explains that Thomas has amnesia, and they're all try to help him remember things. The Narrow Gauge engines have a few memories they tell Thomas about, like when Skarloey told off some rude coaches for bumping Sir Handel, trying to be brave, been broken down, and saved Rheneas from being stuck from an old bridge, when Rheneas when I took passengers during a storm and struggled on, when Sir Handel had tried to tell him about a Christmas tree and with George the Steamroller and that he keep breaking down on hills, about when Peter Sam got his special funnel, and when Rusty saved Stepney, and when Duncan when he got stuck in a tunnel, did rock n' roll, found some coal cars in a abandoned mine and tried to be cheerful on Christmas and when Thomas met Luke and saved him. Thomas doesn't remember any of those, saddening the narrow Gauge engines, Luke most of all. Peter Sam suggests they remember the Narrow Gauge Engine song to cheer Luke up, which works, but Thomas still doesn't remembered that. Ulfstead Castle The engines head to Ulfstead Castle, to meet Stephen, Millie, Sir Robert Norramby, Hugo and Glynn. Glynn is glad to see Thomas again but is shocked when he finds out that Thomas doesn't remember him. Stephen asks if he remembered rescuing him from the mine. Thomas doesn't remember that either. Hugo asks if Thomas remembers meeting him, but Thomas doesn't remember him either. Sir Robert Norramby asks if Thomas remembers when he and the other engines met him at Knapford. Thomas doesn't remember that either. Telling Thomas about his showdown against Sailor John The engines meet Mike, Bert, Rex, Ryan and Daisy at Arlesburgh Junction, and when the Small Controller asks him about what's wrong with Thomas, Sir Topham explains that Thomas has amnesia. The Small Railway engines tell Thomas if he remembers their song. But Thomas said no. When they drive to the harbour, they meet Skiff, Jerome, Judy and Captain Joe. After explaining about Thomas' amnesia, they give out different suggestions for him to remember - when Thomas first met Jerome & Judy, and helped James when he had an accident with some cars, and when he stopped Sailor John. Sadly, Thomas doesn't remember any of those things. The Fat Controller is annoyed that Thomas doesn't remember anything. Professor M does point out that he did shout at him when he saw Thomas chasing Ryan with the dynamite trucks, which made The Fat Controller be filled with embarrassment. Thomas doesn't remember that either. Daisy tries to ask Thomas if there's anything about her she can remember; like when she took over his branchline and she tried to shoo a bull off the tracks. Percy even asks Thomas about when he crashed into the stationmaster's house before Daisy took over his branchline. Sadly, Thomas doesn't remember those either. Talking about The Great Railway Show/About Salty, Cranky and Porter At Brendam Docks, the engines then talk about when the international engines came to the island on their way to The Great Railway Show. Percy even mentions Ashima. Thomas says, 'Ashima? That is a weird name!" but Salty reminds him of the time she rescued him from falling into the sea. Thomas doesn't remember that either. Philip and Professor M remind him about when he and Ashima saved Philip from Vinnie, when he was gonna push him into a turntable well. Sadly, Thomas doesn't remember that either. Gordon remembers when he was 'The Shooting Star'. Thomas doesn't remember that either. Salty asks if Thomas remembers him, and so does Porter, but Thomas doesn't remember them. Cranky asks if Thomas remembers when he teased him and Percy and saved Cranky and he needed help to find Percy when they were playing 'Hide & Peep'. Sadly, Thomas doesn't remember that either. The Dieselworks The engines' next stop is the Dieselworks. Diesel, Diesel 10, Paxton, Sidney, Norman, and the other diesels offer to help Thomas recover his memory. Diesel asks if he remembers when Steamies and Diesels had to work together for the airport and when Emily helped him when his engine failed and saved him from falling from an unfinished bridge. Diesel 10 remembers when he chased him a long time ago. 'Arry and Bert remember when they took over the Steamworks. Paxton remembers when he tried to find Thomas' lost puff. Sidney guesses if Thomas remembers when Percy gave him some new wheels for Christmas. Thomas doesn't remember any of those. Professor M suggests they ask Donald and Douglas. Duck, Oliver, Donald & Douglas and Toad Donald & Douglas pass by, and after finding out about Thomas' amnesia, they try different suggestions - like when they fell out and when they first came, which suddenly leads to them arguing, that they rescued him from the stationmaster's' house and that Donald found a duck in his tender, and Douglas saved Oliver and Toad from the scrapyard, but Thomas does not remember them. They ask Duck, and he remembers when he looked after Annie & Clarabel when Thomas was ill, and when he first came, and when he helped him take Harold for repairs, but Sadly, Thomas doesn't remember Duck either. Oliver & Toad pass by, and ask if Thomas remembers anything with them - when Toad found a beached whale, had a near miss on Gordon's hill, and had a wild ride when he wished to go forwards for a change, and when Oliver that he fell into the turntable well, broke S.C. Ruffy and had a discovery when taking the mail train. Sadly, Thomas doesn't remember them either. The engines go to see if Marion, Bill, Ben and Timothy can help. Marion has a go They go to the Sodor Quarry, and ask Timothy about anything Thomas can remember. Timothy remembers when Thomas first met him. Marion suddenly interrupts, and asks Thomas different things about her that she can remember - like when she dug up a pipe, when Thomas met her, and when she thought Mike was a 'little magic engine' and wished to find some treasure, and discovered that there can be two Olivers on Sodor. But Thomas doesn't remember those. The engines went to go see the Pack if they can help. Jack, Alfie, Oliver, Max & Monty They took Thomas to see The Pack and they offer to help Thomas remember. Jack told Thomas that remembered that he took Jack to his first job at the pack, but jumped in and saved Thomas from falling from the old bridge during Jack's second job and that Jack owned up for Ned after he accidentally knocked over some slate tiles. Thomas doesn't remember. Alfie asks if he remembers that Thomas encouraged him that he was small, but saved the kittens from a demolished building, that he was stuck in a mud puddle and Byron saved him, and that he, Jack, Oliver, and Kelly tried to save the lightning tree that Max and Monty crashed into. But Thomas doesn't remember that. Oliver asks if Thomas remembers that Oliver found some dinosaur bones and when he tried to knock down a building and Ned knocked it down. Thomas doesn't remember that. Max asks if he remembers when he and Monty thought Thomas was "The One-Eyed Truck", but sadly Thomas doesn't remembered that. The engines went to go see Bertie the Bus if he can help. Memories of Bertie the Bus They took Thomas to see Bertie. Bertie told Thomas remembered he rescued Thomas' passengers when Thomas was stuck in the snow and challenged him to a race to see who's the quickest. Sadly Thomas didn't remember. He asks if he remembers their number of races and that he took over Thomas' job when he was being repaired from his accident. Thomas doesn't remembered it. Harvey, Samson & Bradford They took Thomas to see Harvey, Samson and Bradford. Harvey told Thomas to remember that he cheered Harvey up because he didn't look like an engine, but saved Percy on Bulgy's bridge with his accident with the Troublesome Trucks. Thomas doesn't remembered that. Samson asks if he remembers when he took Gordon's coaches, and asks about when he met Bradford. But Thomas doesn't remember those, either. Charlie, Spencer, Stanley & Hiro They took Thomas to see Charlie, Spencer, Stanley, and Hiro. Charlie told Thomas that when Charlie got to Sodor he was cheekier like Thomas. Thomas doesn't remember that. Stanley asks Thomas that he took over his place, made Thomas jealous and saved him after being trapped in Morgan's mine. Thomas doesn't remembered. Hiro asks if he remembers when he found him, and Spencer asks about when Gordon helped him upped the hill and he took his place when Spencer had a boiler ache. But sadly Thomas doesn't remember. Who Am I? Twilight tries to get Thomas to come back to his senses with her magic though her attempts cause him to have a breakdown of and he leaves the team calling himself a . Thomas goes to live in a cave in regrets of not remembering himself nor anything nor anyone at all, all in song. His friends and rest of team members find him and . At Reg's scrapyard When they arrive at Reg's scrapyard, James and Sir Topham Hatt ask Thomas one more time if he remembers Reg. Sadly, Thomas doesn't remember him at all. This made the other engines, Professor M, and Sir Topham Hatt also sad that Thomas no longer remembered his friends. But just then, a scrap of metal falls from Reg's claw and hit Thomas on the head and once again knocked him unconscious. They looked at him worriedly and took him to the Steamworks. After Thomas regained consciousness, he remembers who he is, much to the engines and Narrow Guage engines, Mr. Percival, The Diesels, the Pack, and Sir Topham Hatt's excitement. Percy was so very glad and had tears of joy that Thomas remembers him and Sir Topham Hatt hugged Thomas and he said that he and the other engines thought that they lost him. Professor M tells the engines that all Thomas needed was another hit in the head to cure his amnesia. Later, they are all at Tidmouth Sheds celebrating about Thomas regaining his memories, but when they were celebrating and Bill and Ben apologized to Thomas for getting him amnesia, Thomas doesn't know who he is or knew Bill and Ben which made the engines shocked thinking Thomas has lost his memories again, but Thomas said he was just kidding and everyone laugh as they celebrate to be with their number one engine. Trivia * The flashbacks are told with clips of episodes & Specials of the Thomas & friends model TV series, the new series, and the CGI series. Songs Time for your Check-up James the Really Splendid Engine Ode to Gordon Thomas and Percy Toby Song There's No One Quite like Emily Narrow Gauge Engines Glynn's Christmas Wish Never Overlook a Little Engine The Shooting Star is coming through Let's Have a Race Who Am I? – Thomas Thomas You're the Leader Scenes Thomas loses his memory At Knapford Professor M's idea Category:Chronicles Movies